galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nido del Diabolos
Summoned by some forgotten cult, the Mal'nal-ar Legion was a very rare and terrifying sight to behold. An army of demons and devils, working together to achieve common ends. Specifically, slaughtering everything in their path, sinful and saintly, corrupt and innocent. Untold millions died at their hands, claws, hooves, and other assorted appendages as they rampaged across Telo-Haljr. For over a hundred years the Mal'nal-ar bathed in the blood of vastly inferior mortal foes, growing fat on the spoils of conquest and destruction. Though more than capable of tearing the common soldiery and citizenry apart, they were not prepared for the reprisals that came from the Centauri, from the Inquisition, from the Toy Army, or the Undead. Despite being individually far more powerful than the vast majority of foes they faced, they were grotesquely outnumbered and outgunned, and ultimately defeated through attrition. But the Centauri and the Inquisition knew that the Mal'nal-ar would not be destroyed permanently, not on this plane. They would return to their Hells when slain, and eventually be able to come back and plague existence. To prevent this, the Inquisition worked with as many Pagan priests and priestesses and Centauri shaman as they could gather, and created Nido del Diabolos, the Burning City. Powerful holy seals wall off a huge chunk of Telo-Haljr, and allow a small portion of the Hells themselves to become manifest. Within the borders of Nido del Diabolos, reality is governed by the laws of the Hells. The assorted Baatezu and Tanar'ri cannot escape from del Diabolos, but they wield as much power there as they would in the Hells. This gives them a powerful edge when dealing with intruders or playing their own private games of power, but it also means that any Demon or Devil slain within dies in a very permanent sort of fashion. This creates all sorts of strange and irksome potentialities- the Damned can't leave, and they can die and stay dead, making righteous crusaders something of a problem.. But not every mortal who crosses the barriers is one of the righteous. Nido del Diabolos is, thankfully for all who live, only Hell-ish. The lords and ladies of the Hells have no real power to control the baatezu and tanar'ri, only the cosmic rules that govern the Hells are manifested there. Both species of fiends were forced to work together by mortals of no small power, and have found that being bound to del Diabolos, they are still bound. The Blood War cannot be fought in Nido del Diabolos, as the fiends have no way to reinforce their numbers or acquire new resources unless other demons and devils are willing to walk past the borders and become bound there themselves- which, as one might expect, is an exceedingly rare occurrence. While these parties are not allied by any means, they have been forced into a grudging truce of mutual cooperation for survival's sakes. But try as they might, the fiends must do something with their time, and to keep themselves occupied engage in games of temptation and damnation with mortals who cross the seals. It is rare that mortals who wander in are killed, unless they are of the crusading variety- it's much more fun and entertaining for the collected fiends to try and tempt those mortals into joining their causes and cults. Having a population of roughly two million fiends still surviving within allows these games to be very grandiose and complex, sometimes involving thousands of individuals just to damn the soul of a single mortal. Terria Back to Main Page